


Cry for me, will you Deer?

by Husker_Baby



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insane Alastor, Rosie & Husk Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husker_Baby/pseuds/Husker_Baby
Summary: This is an Insane asylum AU. If you are not comfortable with this topic, please scroll past. Also not a Charlastor ficCharlie finally gets her chance at helping rehabilitate the criminally insane. Everything is sunshine and rainbow until she gets assigned to the supposed "Most Dangerous" person in the asylum, aka Alastor. He seems fine, he treats her and the other patients fine, but something about him sends shivers down her spine.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri bomb & Sir Pentious
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Say what now?

“Alright Ms. Magne” the interviewer, Rosie flipped through Charlie’s resumé, her face stuck in a permanent frown.  
“Please call me Charlie” Rosie abruptly ceased in her mindless flipping. She seemed to look up, but with pitch black void eyes, it was incredibly hard to tell.  
“Ms.Charlie,” Rosie scowled at her as she spoke,” You seem to be a little under qualified for this field of work.” She continued flipping through her resume, a few drawings here and there really set Rosie off. “ I’m afraid there is no available position for you at this time.” Charlie looked up from her fingers. Rosie slid the resume back to Charlie before standing up and brushing herself off. She plucked her parasol from the floor and opened the door to let Charlie out. Suddenly, Rosie was shoved aside by the door being kicked open.  
“Miss Charlotte! What a wonderful surprise” the head doctor, Vox, quickly walked over to the table and took Charlie by the hand. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, pray tell me, what do I owe to this visit?” Vox smiled and seemed to look straight through Charlie. She gulped and took her hand back from him.  
“Well, I was just on my way ou-” Charlie was interrupted when Vox noticed the resume on the table, he picked it up and flipped through it. By this time, Rosie had recovered from being crushed between the wall and the door.  
“ Rosie, babe, what is Miss Charlotte interviewing for?” Vox asked, Rosie frowned at the little nickname before recomposing herself.  
“ Ms. Magne here was interviewing to be one of the therapists. Unfortunately, she lacks the basic-” Rosie was interrupted by Vox.  
“You’re hired!” Vox smiled.  
“Say what now??” Charlie stood there with her mouth agape.  
“You start monday so be sure to get plenty of rest!~ heh heh heh, you’ll need it,” Vox’s expression went stone cold before returning to a smile. He waltzed to the door, reopening it and bowing to let Charlie out. She immediately took her leave.  
As soon as she was at least an inch out of the hospital, she squealed at the top of her lungs. She whipped out her phone and called her girlfriend.  
“Vaggie!! You’ll never believe it, I got the job!” Charlie couldn’t contain her joy.  
“Really? That’s great hun! I’m so proud of you,” Vaggie smiled.  
“Ok, I’ll talk to you later, I’m getting a whole lot of weird looks right now. Love you!”  
“Love you to,” and with that, Charlie hung up and made her way to the train station.


	2. Day one

Charlie shot out of bed when her alarm went off, at the crack of dawn. Charlie eagerly smiled as she sped through her morning routine. She was done and ready to leave in a matter of minutes. She snuck a kiss to her still sleeping girlfriend, snatched a banana, and bounded out the door.   
Charlie made her way to her new place of work, “Hell’s hospital for the criminally insane”. She’d barely opened the door when Vox took her by the hand once again and pulled her inside.   
“ Miss Charlotte! It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Vox placed a small kiss on her hand before twirling her around and squeezing her into a hug.   
“....Oh, the pleasure’s mine. When do we start the tour?” Charlie blinked her shock away and smiled at the doctor.   
“ Oh Charlotte, unfortunately I cannot accompany you on the tour. Got some business to attend to,” Vox began before opening another door, revealing a large cat, drinking on the job,” Husker here will be giving you the grand tour in my stead.” Said ‘Husker’ immediately spat out his booze before whipping his head around in confusion.   
He glared at Vox then turned his head to look at Charlie,”Who the fuck’s this?”  
“Husky baby~, it’s not nice to say such things about your new Trainee!” Vox cheered, he seemed to move faster than the speed of light as he took Husk by the paw and pulled him out of the closet and crushing him in a side hug. Husk didn’t even acknowledge him, seemingly used to the bone crushing hugs.   
“Charlotte here is the new therapist we hired, I want you to help her get accustomed to the hospital. I have to leave now try not to have too much fun without me,” Vox let go of Husk and walked to another door before saying,” Just kidding! Have as much fun as you want!now I really must get going, loads of brains to examine.” with that, Vox disappeared through the door, leaving Husk and Charlie alone. Husk sighed and looked back over to Charlie.   
“ Come on Kid we gotta go get your schedule,” He beckoned her over to the elevator. Charlie followed his lead until they made it to Rosie’s office. Husk politely knocked on the door and waited. Rosie slowly opened the door and glanced around, her expression brightened when she saw Husk, but seemed to dim ever so slightly when she looked at Charlie.   
“ Here for your schedule I presume,” Rosie handed Charlie her papers before turning to Husk, “ Is there ever going to be a time when you come to my office without a trainee?” She seemed very disappointed.   
“ Look toots, I’m pretty busy these days. I’m sorry I haven’t talked to yah much. We can go out for a drink some other day,” Husk waved her off and walked away. Rosie crossed her arms and slammed her door shut. Charlie turned her attention to her new schedule, she briefly flipped through it and discovered she’d already been assigned a patient.   
“Uh Husker right?” Charlie quickly walked over to Husk, who rolled his eyes at the nickname.   
“It’s Husk, Vox jus’ calls me that to be a dick,” Husk gritted his teeth.   
“Riiiiight, anyway, I’m sort of confused, it says here I already have a patient, uhhh,” She quickly glanced at the document again, “ Alastor??” Husk froze, he slowly turned to her and snatched the schedule. He frantically looked around in the pages. He seemed to cringe as he confirmed that her patient was indeed ‘Alastor’.   
“Aww shit, you’re in for a whole new hell, kid,” Husk shook his head and returned the document, “ The last therapist who had Alastor as a patient ended up being admitted here.” Charlie gulped as she looked back down at her schedule.   
“Whelp, shit happens kid. Come on, I’ll show you your office,” Husk shrugged and walked down the hall. Said office was at the end of the hallway, the door had some questionable wear and scratch marks on it. Husk pulled out his keys and opened the door for her. A gust of dust blew into their faces.   
“Oh Hi Husky!” a tiny cyclops waved from inside the office,” Ooooo a new face!” she zipped over to Charlie and seemed to spin in circles around her. She stoped right in front of her and stretched out her hand. Charlie reached out to shake her hand, the cyclops gripped her hand incredibly hard and shook like there was no tomorrow.  
“Hi, I’m Niffty! It’s awfully nice to meet you! I see you’ve met Husk.He’s a really good friend. Speaking of which, are you two friends? You seem like the type to be Husky’s friend. Hahahaha, IT’D BETTER STAY THAT WAY. What’s your name?” Niffty smiled and ceased in her violent shaking.   
“Uhhhhhhh, I’m Charlie. I don’t know if Husk is my friend yet,” Charlie had to stop her head from spinning.   
“Niffty come on, stop harassing the poor girl,” Husk chuckled, he turned back to Charlie, “ Take some time to set up your office and I’ll show you to your patient,” Husk beckoned Niffty to follow him as they left Charlie to her thoughts. She watched them walk away, niffty bouncing at Husk’s side as he laughed. Charlie couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips. Charlie snapped out of her thoughts and looked into her office, despite the dust, it was a really nice room. She glanced at the clock and back to her schedule, she’d have at least an hour before her first session with ‘Alastor’. So, Charlie rolled up her sleeves and began to clean and decorate her office. She thought back to what Husk said about her patient. Did he really cause that person to go insane? Charlie thought to herself. SHe paused in her cleaning and cleared the thoughts from her head. I’m sure that was just a rumor, ‘Alastor’ can’t be that bad right??


	3. You're not so bad

Charlie spent the next 50 minutes sprucing up her office. She took a step back and admired her good work. She glanced at the clock and flipped her shit when she discovered she’d only have a few minutes to get cleaned up for her first session. She quickly grabbed her shit and sped down the hallway. She checked her schedule for the floor and hopped into the elevator. Just before the doors closed, a skinny arm stuck between them, forcing the doors to open once again. Another cyclops, noticeably taller and more mature looking, and a Snake man stood before her.   
“Hah! Beat yah again,” the cyclops teased the Snake.   
“Of course you mean cheated right?” the snake hissed back at her. She stuck her tongue out and stepped inside, followed by the Snake man from before. A few seconds of silence went by before the cyclops turned to Charlie.  
“You a new hire?” She smirked making Charlie feel a little bit small.   
“Uh, yes.My name’s Charlie, I was hired last week, today’s my first day. And you are?” Charlie composed herself and smiled at the Cyclops.   
“I’m Cherri, this here’s Edgelord,” Cherri laughed.  
“Am SOOO not! Where’d you even get that nickname?? I have none of this ‘edge’ you speak of! It would be so-,” and the snake began to rant. Cherri turned her attention back to Charlie.  
“His name’s actually Pentious. He gets into these little rants all the time, absolutely hilarious. The longest one ever lasted 2 whole hours. He was just ranting on how one day, he’d be the head of the mortuary team. That’s never gonna happen as long as I’m around,” Cherri smiled at Charlie, giving her a full show of her incredibly sharp teeth. The next few seconds were filled with Pentious ranting while Charlie and Cherri talked. The elevator stopped on Charlie’s floor and she waved goodbye to Cherri and Pentious, who was still ranting. Charlie smiled and headed to her destination. Two guards were waiting for her as she approached ‘Alastor’s’ cell.   
“ Well, look who decided to waltz around without me,” Husk said as he appeared from behind Charlie. Charlie jumped from the sudden appearance.He frowned at her and beckoned her to follow. “Alright, Alastor here is in for multiple accounts of murder and cannibalism. He’s a real cocky little shit so if anything, try not to punch him during your session.” He nodded to the guards. They knocked against the cell bars. Alastor walked toward them and the guards proceeded to handcuff him and prepare him for transport. Charlie couldn’t see much of him since the guards blocked most of the view. She did see a flick of a large fluffy deer ear and the slight extension of a smile. She was brought back to hell when Husk snapped in her direction a few times.  
“Come on kid, let’s head to the conference room,” Husk began to lead her away. She stole a glance back at her patient. He was covered in all kinds of restraints. The guards placed him on a wheelchair and rolled him down the hallway. She turned back to Husk and followed.   
They stopped at the conference room,which had a two way mirror. Charlie and Husk stood in front of the mirror for a while, examining Alastor. Charlie couldn’t see much of his face through the bite guard, but she could tell he was smiling.  
“Yah gonna head in or what?” Husk asked, he looked annoyed for some reason. She glanced back at Alastor, who had turned his head to stare right at them. His pupils dilated and his grin extended. Husk gave him a quick flip off before trudging back over to the elevator. Charlie took a breath before she opened the door and headed in. The door opening caused Alastor to snap his head to stare at her as she took her seat. The air seemed to chill as she sat down and set up her notepad. She took another breath as she got ready to start.   
“Miss Charlotte Magne I presume,” Alastor said.   
“Uh yes, did one of the Guards tell you?” Charlie started to sweat.  
“No,” Alastor simply stated, smiling even wider,” Please dear, could you take off my bite guard? I find it a bit annoying.”   
“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Charlie answered, sitting up straighter.  
“Charlotte look at me and make a deduction. Do I look like the type to try and bite you. It’s much too barbarack for my standards,” Alastor’s smile softened. Charlie looked around the room for any potential filming devices before she walked over to Alastor and began removing the bite guard. Once removed, Alastor shook his head around and stretched his jaw, making sure Charlie saw his razor-sharp, yellow fangs. “Thank you darling, it really is prosperous that these half-wits think I am uncivilized,” Alastor sweetly smiled at her,”Now deary, let's get into the session shall we?”   
“Right, Let’s start off with your childhood. How was your home life? Did you have any close relatives?” Charlie felt somewhat relaxed now.   
“Ah, childhood… Let’s see here, I had both my parents. We lived in Louisiana. My mother used to make the most delicious of foods, My dad was a Huntsman and the local Butcher. We spent a lot of time together. Tell me dear, how was your childhood?”   
Charlie cocked her head to the side, “Excuse me, what?”   
“Your family, tell me about them,” Alastor repeated, the faintest glint of mischief in his eyes.   
“Alastor, this isn’t about me. This is about rehabilitating you,” Charlie shook her head.  
“I refuse to continue until I hear about your family Miss Magne,” Alastor somewhat sneered at her, “ How’s this, I’ll trade my life experiences for a little bit about your past.”  
“Well if this helps with your therapy, then I suppose...”   
“So it’s a deal then?” Alastor chimed.  
“Sure,”  
“Wonderful!” Alastor bounced in his restraints.  
“Ok…. Um, My childhood was pretty much like yours. My family’s pretty well off, but my parents were always busy. I was mainly raised by the servants. Your turn.”   
“My dad got swept into the war when I was a young lad. My mother and I had to take up the hunting and butchering of meat. When the war ended, my father was not the same, he’d become a drunken brute. You can predict what happens next,” Alastor’s expression darkened.   
‘And what was that?” Charlie asked, taking note of the change in Alastor’s expression.   
“I believe it’s your turn darling,” Alastor smugly stated. Charlie sincerely regretted taking the bite guard off him.   
“I have two pet goats. Your turn,” Charlie smirked.  
Alastor squinted at Charlie,” Miss Charlotte, I’m afraid that’s not enough. I want details. Specifics!”  
“You never specified how much I had to tell you,” Charlie crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Alastor.  
“My, my Miss Charlotte, you certainly are interesting,” ALastor laughed, Charlie couldn’t help but laugh with him.   
“Please, Alastor call me Charlie,” Charlie smiled at Alastor.   
“Alright Charlie,” Alastor began,” I learned to skin a deer by age 7. Your turn.” The two of them went back and forth, with Charlie learning more about Alastor. He didn’t seem at all like how the other Staff described him. How could such a charming man end up here? Charli thought to herself as the session ended and she replaced the bite guard on Al’s face. She watched as the guards wheeled Alastor away. Alastor certainly was an interesting fellow.


End file.
